


Room Assignment

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is thisyourroom?”





	Room Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for "outsideth3box" and originally posted to LiveJournal

John was almost asleep when he heard the door to his SCG guest quarters open. 

His first thought was to be annoyed – he never slept well on Earth, anymore, without the quiet hum of Atlantis as the edge of his consciousness. Everything was a little off here, just enough to be off-putting. On Atlantis, everything was silver and blue, even the corridors illuminated with natural light. Cheyenne Mountain felt too-small, without even a single window, everything just slightly the wrong color in the incandescent light.

John squeezed his eyes shut, pressing them into the pillow, until he heard familiar footsteps stop close to the bed.

“Rodney.”

“Sheppard?” he said, in a tone of very false surprise. “Is this _your_ room?”

“Rodney…”

“I meant to go to _my_ room, of course,” he continued, and John could hear him getting undressed nearby. His boots hit the floor somewhere near the foot of the bed, his belt _clunked_ on the carpet somewhere closer by, then the rest of his clothes were dropped haphazardly along the way. “But all the hallways in this stupid mountain look alike.”

“ _Rodney_ …”

“And I’m just too tired and/or stubborn to leave once I’ve gotten into bed.” John heard sheets rustle and felt the other side of the bed dip, the blankets disturbed, then resettled. “Even if it is already occupied.”

“Rodney,” said John, but he was laughing now. He rolled closer, curling against Rodney’s side, tucking his head under Rodney’s chin to hear the steady _thump_ of his heartbeat. “You don’t have a room. Sam ‘mislaid’ some paperwork, so we’d both be assigned to this one.”

“Oh,” said Rodney. “Oops?”

In the dim light of the bedside clock, the crooked corner of Rodney’s mouth tilted up into a smile, and John surged up to kiss it, still grinning.

THE END


End file.
